1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a battery case for selectively housing batteries of different sizes, for example, dry cell batteries of different diameters, and more particularly is directed to such a battery case which can be conveniently incorporated in portable electronic apparatus for housing the batteries thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to provide battery cases which can house batteries of different sizes or diameters, for example, batteries conventionally identified by the designations R20, R14, R6, R03 and R1. However, in the previously proposed battery cases for housing batteries of different sizes, a plurality of individual compartments are provided in a housing for receiving batteries of respective different diameters. Accordingly, such a battery case usually has unused compartments and requires a large space with the result that electronic apparatus incorporating the battery case becomes undesirably bulky. Furthermore, since there are different compartments for receiving the batteries of correspondingly different sizes, the user must exercise care in installing batteries to be sure that the selected batteries are situated in the corresponding compartments. Thus, the installation of new batteries is inconvenient.